Son Goku: Attourney at Law
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Goku becomes a lawyer! His first case: Bring the crime syndicate lead by the evil Bojack to justice! But can he do it when he is representing Bojack in court? Summary sucks, but it is an awesome story so check it out? Besides, have I ever let you down?


The day was a Tuesday, 8:15 am. As Son Goku awoke, he stretched out his arms as he rose up from his bed and wrapped himself with a bathrobe. Yawning, he opened up the bedroom curtains and let the sweet sunlight flood itself in the room. Looking outside with a thoughtful smile, Goku patted his sleeping wife Chi-Chi on the back gently and walked over to his small dresser. He pulled out a clean pair of boxers, a fitted white t-shirt, a red and black tie along with his usual tan suit. Goku brought of all of his clothing into the bathroom as he took a quick shower, letting the water run over him for a extensive period of time. After staying the shower for over 20 minutes, Goku got dressed and connected his wristwatch to his wrists. As he walked to the downstairs area of his house, his son Gohan and his wife Videl were sitting at the kitchen table, Gohan sipping on orange juice as he flipped through the newspaper.

"Good morning Dad," Gohan said as he looked up from the paper and flashed his father a smile, Goku returning it as he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up.

"Morning son," Goku replied as he pulled out butter and a loaf of bread. "Anything good happen in the news today?"

"It seems that Frieza will be getting out of prison today," Gohan answered as he looked up at his dad, who was looking at the loaf of bread in his hand with a solemn look. "That isn't good news, but it's the only thing worth mentioning. What are you going to do Dad?"

"I'm going to go to work and concentrate on doing my job," Goku replied as he pulled two slices of bread from the loaf and placed them in the toaster. "Frieza is someone that I dealt with in the past, and I plan to keep it that way for now."

"But you worked so hard to get him there," Gohan continued as Goku rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Why would you...?"

"Gohan, that's probably enough," Videl interrupted as he took the paper from her husband's hand. "Let's just let your dad do his job OK?"

"Thank you Videl," Goku said as the toast popped up from the toaster. Goku took the bread silently as he spread the butter on it. Gohan and Videl looked at him curiously as he took a bite of the toast and chewed slowly, not paying attention to Gohan and Videl. He took another bite as he looked at seen Videl and Gohan staring at him.

"What?" Goku asked in an annoyed tone as Gohan and Videl shrugged and looked away.

"Hey Kakarot!" a voice shouted outside Goku's door as Goku opened the door and a man with spiky black hair walked in, his shoes covered with mud as he stepped on the clean linoleum floor.

"Thanks Vegeta, now Chi-Chi is going to kill me when she wakes up," Goku said as he looked at the mud tracks on his floor.

"How about you grow a pair Kakarot?" Vegeta muttered as he sat down at the table and took Goku's last pice of toast. "If you actually had some still, you would still be in the police force with me."

"I already had this conversation with you Vegeta," Goku replied as he sat down and looked at Vegeta eat his toast. "I thought it would be a better use of my time to become a lawyer. We had our jeers when we were both cops, but I'm done with that now. You bring them in, I defend them in the court of law. That is how it goes."

"Hmm, you are truly pathetic Kakarot," Vegeta answered with a grin. "Did you hear that Frieza is going to be getting out today? I heard he was bailed out by Cell's boys. You know, the ones that you got out of jail with your meddling."

"There was no proof that they did anything Vegeta," Goku insisted as he looked away. "I did was I was supposed to do."

"I thought that after that stunt Cell pulled at the World Tournament last year that he would never see the light of day," Gohan said as Vegeta snickered.

"Again, your father was able to pull his lawyer bullshit and get him out of prison as well," Vegeta replied as Goku stood up from the table.

"I'm late for work," Goku said as he picked up his briefcase that was sitting next to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob as Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I hear that you will be representing Bojack in his case later this week," Vegeta whispered as Goku looked back at him with a grim look. "Don't do anything that can let that scumbag get back on the streets."

"I'm going to do my job Vegeta," Goku replied as he pulled open the door and stepped outside.

As Goku walked into the Briefs law firm, he was met up by his partner, Trunks Briefs.

"Goku, it's not like you to be late," Trunks said as Goku shrugged a bit.  
"I was stopped by your father," Goku replied as Trunks looking at him with an understanding look.

"Ah, the "you should be a cop" speech again?" Trunks asked as Goku nodded.

"He wants me to purposely get Bojack sent into jail," Goku said as he walked up to a table and poured a fresh cup of coffee. He took a long sip as Trunks looked away, an angry expression on his face.

"My father would try to pull a stunt like that," Trunk said as he straightened his tie. "He just doesn't get what a lawyer's job is."

"He is used to being a big time police officer," Goku explained as he took another swig of coffee. "There is a certain rush you get when you put a scumbag into jail, trust me on that..."

"You do miss it Goku," Trunks said as he looked at Goku with widened eyes. "Then why did you...?"

"It's not important at this time," Goku interrupted as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him. Trunks looked at the door with a startled look as he shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee.

As Goku fiddled with his pencils and looked over the Bojack case once again, Goku didn't know what to do as his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Goku said as he picked up the phone.

"It's been a long time monkey boy," a voice said on the other end as Goku looked at the phone with widened eyes.  
"Frieza..." Goku said as he put the phone back to his ears. "What the hell do you want from me?"  
"I just wanted you to hear my voice super cop," Frieza teased as Goku remained silent. "What's wrong? Didn't you know I was getting out today? I know you did, I was watching you read you newspaper. You, your son, and that pretty little girl he's married to. It would be a shame if she and your son happened to perish..."

"What do you want Frieza?" Goku shouted into the reciever as Frieza chuckled darkly.

"I want Bojack to leave that courtroom or else we will have a problem," Frieza replied as he hissed into the phone. "It's your choice super cop. I'll wait for your answer at the trial. Bye for now..." As Fireza said this, the phone went dead.

"Dam you Frieza," Goku said as he slammed the phone down. "Dam you to hell..."

Goku is in trouble! Can he stop Frieza from allowing Bojack to leave? Find out next chapter!


End file.
